


Components of a Modern Family

by Luthorchickv2



Series: Modern Family [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Closed-mindedness, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorchickv2/pseuds/Luthorchickv2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a misunderstanding in class and his parents get called in. Mrs. Wilkenson isn't quite prepared for what she gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Components of a Modern Family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kitti for the edit and the title help!  
> In this verse Haley and Hotch divorced but it was amicable and they remain good friends who share custody when Hotch is in town. Hotch and Reid have been together for a few years, long enough so that Jack knows that Spencer is part of the family. The Reaper does not kill Haley but is caught before he can.

Janice Wilkenson sat behind her desk fingers together staring over her glasses at the seven year old boy sitting opposite her who was currently shuffling his feet again the floor. Jack Hotchner was bright, was friendly and was not usually a problem child. He did very well in class and seemed to get on with most of the other kids. which made his outlandish claims today all the more troubling.

Today in class each child was supposed to say what their parents did for a living. Janice knew that his parents had divorced a few years ago and that Haley Hotchner worked as a realtor and that Aaron Hotchner worked for the FBI. So she has been surprised when Jack had said that his daddy worked for the FBI to catch bad guys and was also a doctor of building things, a doctor of mixing things and a doctor of math as well as being a student. Exaggerated lies coming from a child who had previously shown no behavioral problems was troubling and could mean any number of things. Before jumping to conclusions however, Janice had arranged for both parents to come in for a conference.

She could hear them now walking up the hallway to her room, chatting about weekend plans. Janice didn’t know any other sets of divorced parents who got along as well as the Hotchners.

Mr. Hotchner entered first. As usual he was wearing a black suit with a black tie over a white shirt. He was darkly handsome and Janice’s heart sighed a little at the sight. She had, at the beginning of the year, briefly entertained the thought of trying to become the next Mrs. Hotchner but he had never picked up on the little hints that she had dropped and she had mentally shrugged and moved on.

Mrs. Hotchner followed, wearing a cute blue twinset over black trousers and kitten heels. She always looked so effortlessly classy and today was no different. She made Janice feel frumpy just by being in the room with her.

“Mr. Hotchner, Mrs. Hotchner. Thank you for coming on such short notice.”  
She stood and held her hand to both parents.

Mr. Hotchner went over to Jack and ruffled his hair before sitting down in the chair next to him. Mrs. Hotchner pressed a kiss to Jack’s head before perching on the other chair.

“Hey buddy. What’s going on?” Mr. Hotchner left his hand on Jack’s shoulder.

He opened his mouth to speak but Janice cut in before he could.

“I asked you both here because Jack displayed some troubling behavior today. He lied repeatedly during an activity and refused to back down when confronted. This was alarming as Jack has never behaved this way before and I wanted to make sure everything was okay at home.”

Mr. Hotchner frowned and turned to Jack. “Is this true, Jack?”

Jack shook his head. “No! I didn’t lie. I promise I didn’t.”

“I don’t understand.” He turned to her. She fidgeted under his hard gaze before reminding herself that she had done nothing wrong.

“We were going around in a circle and each child was supposed to say what his parents did for a job. Jack said his mother sold houses but that his dad…” She paused and looked down at her notes.

“…helped catch bad guys, and then listed other jobs as well. Mr. Hotchner, I know you work for the FBI but lying about the rest was unlike Jack. He refused to back down when I said that one person could be all those things in his imagination but not in real life.”

“Jack? What did you say?” Mrs. Hotchner turned to the boy.

“I said that Dad helped catch bad guys and that daddy was also doctor of mixing things, building things and math.”

Mrs. Hotchner’s lips quirked into a smile but Mr. Hotchner frowned and turned back to Janice. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a couple of keys before looking up at her.

“He didn’t lie, Ms. Wilkenson. You just weren’t listening properly and must not have read his full file at the beginning of the year.”

Janice frowned and looked at Jack’s file in front of her. She hadn’t read the full file yet. She had a large class this year and had skimmed each file. She had read enough to know that the Hotchners were divorced and that Mrs. Hotchner had not remarried so there was not another man on the scene.

“Mr. Hotchner, I…” She was interrupted by the entrance of a tall lanky young man who looked to be in his late twenties and like he needed a meal or ten.

“Excuse me, we are …” Jack’s squeal cut her off.

“Daddy! You’re back!” He shot out of his seat and barreled into the man who dropped his suitcase and kneeled in order to wrap to arms around the boy.

“Sorry I’m late. Getting a taxi at the airport was difficult.” He stood and grabbed his suitcase with the hand that wasn’t being pulled by Jack.

Janice frowned and turned to Mrs. Hotchner who appeared to be holding back laughter.

“I wasn’t aware that you had remarried, Mrs. Hotchner.” Though he looked a little young for her.

“I haven’t.” Mirth danced in her eyes.

Janice could feel herself getting flustered.

“I want to know what is going on!” Mr. Hotchner stood.

“Haley didn’t remarry, I did.” He reached out a hand to the young man who had come to stand next to him.

“This is my husband, Dr. Spencer Reid. He holds doctorates in chemistry, engineering and mathematics as well as working in the FBI. This information should have been in Jack’s file as well. Jack calls me dad and Spencer daddy. He was not lying, you just weren’t listening.”

Janice was flabbergasted as Mr. Hotchner linked their fingers together and turned to face her.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Wilkenson. Jack has told me so much about your classes. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get over here sooner to introduce myself.”

Janice mouth went dry and she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around what was happening but she knew that she had made a mistake.

She swallowed. “Dr. Reid, you are very accomplished for someone so young.”

“It helps to have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute.” He smiled at her.

“I am a little concerned that you assumed Jack was lying and didn’t let him explain or tried to understand. I am also concerned that you appear not to have read his whole file and seem be unable to grasp the concept that I might have married a man. I know for a fact that Jack is not the only child with same sex partners, Sara and her two mothers come over for Sunday brunch once a month. For someone teaching in the 21st century you appear to be rather close-minded. Your closed-mindedness and inability to listen pulled both me and my ex-wife away from work and keeping Jack here made him miss his afterschool activity today. If you want to remain in the education field I would spend some time thinking about ways to loosen up your thinking so you can do your job.” Mr. Hotchner reached down to pull Jack into his arms and lifted him up.

“If there is nothing else, I would like to take my son and husband home to spend time with them. Spencer has been away for two weeks and we missed him. If you would apologize to Jack, we will be on our way. ”

Janice, red from being dressed down in front of her student spoke.

“I’m sorry, Jack, for not believing you and for holding you after school. Tomorrow when the other children come in I’ll explain to the class that you have two fathers that that one of them is everything you said he was.”

Jack smiled slightly and buried his face into his father’s neck.

“Okay buddy, lets go home.” He started for the door followed by Dr. Reid who seemed puzzled and Mrs. Hotchner who was still smirking. She linked her arm with the young man’s and started peppering him with questions about his trip as they left.

Mr. Hotchner was remarried to a younger man who was a genius and who seemed to be very good friends with Mrs. Hotchner. What an odd family. Janice sat back in her chair and just stared into empty space. Huh.


End file.
